La historia de Tanaka
by lucy D heartifilia
Summary: En un lugar muy muy lejano había un reino muy raro donde las cosas se mezclan, donde hay rusos que no hablan ruso, brujos, donceles, videojuegos, peluquerías, caballeros, campesinos, consejeros, reyes, ¡¿en que siglo estamos?. En conclusión nada bueno sale cuando tanaka tiene que escribir una historia sobre romance, y claro eres un estúpido al estar enamorado. "Pesimo summary"


His~, soy nueva por aquí, considérenme una sombra que luego se desvanecerá y no volverá por aquí en un buen tiempo, para que se olviden completamente que estuve por aquí.

Quiero explicar de antemano que se mencionaran estas parejas: kagehina, tsukiyama, daisuga, asanoya, kuro x kenma, levyaku, también una insinuación de mama oikawa x quien deseen (yo se la verdad, pero quiero que sean felices) y como saben nuestra pareja principal sera el tanaka x ennoshita o tannoshita

Por si no saben una doncella es una mujer que a cambio de dinero, realiza trabajos domésticos en una casa, pero no en la cocina o le sirve a la señora de la casa y doncel era aquel que ejercía pajes o acompañaba al rey o al heredero al trono, sin embargo aquí el doncel servirá a la dueña de la casa y no al rey o al heredero al trono.

* * *

><p>En un lugar muy, pero muy lejano había un reino, no era ni el mejor ni el peor de los 3 reinos que gobernaban el país, pero era normal, claramente hace ya muchos años tuvo su etapa de esplender, este reino era gobernado por el ahora entonces rey de profundos ojos negros y cabello del color de la noche, junto a él estaba una bella y linda…¿chico?...si, un lindo chico de cabellos anaranjados con actitud alegre, el chico provenía de una familia del pueblo, vivía en un el campo donde vivía feliz con sus padres, el hombre de cabellos negros al cual solo se le veía un ojo y tenía cresta de gallo junto a su esposa un joven…..de cabellos rubios teñidos con raíces porque no sabía teñirse, además fue una locura del momento.<p>

El joven de cabellos anaranjados vivía tranquilamente con sus padres en unas casas campo, había veces en que el joven rubio teñido al cual llamaba madre haciéndolo enojar iba al pueblo en busca de universidades para su pequeño mientras tanto el pelinegro con cresta de gallo conseguía las cosas para la casa y sus amados entre ellas videojuegos, comida, ropa, más videojuegos, entre otras cosas más. Un día cuando el pelinegro había estado comprando videojuegos para su querido esposo vio en un callejón oscuro a algunos matones intentando robarle al antiguo rey, no era que el fuera muy devoto por el rey, pero estaba aburrido y lo salvo, el rey le agradeció y como era mezquino no le dio ni un centavo de agradecimiento, pero si le dio una beca a su hijo porque en realidad no tenía nada más en el bolsillo que eso, el pelinegro acepto a regañadientes la beca y llego con grandes noticias a casa.

El día de entrar a la universidad con la beca del rey el peli naranja se despidió de sus padres prometiéndoles que le iría bien, sabía que sería difícil ya que era malo en los estudios, no era estúpido ni tenía problemas, solo que era flojo muy flojo, por eso un día consiguió a un tutor que le enseñaría lo que no entendía –todo para ser exactos-, su tutor era un chico alto de su edad con el ceño fruncido y con poca paciencia, así que su relación empezó mal…sin mencionar que ya se había conocido antes y no fue una de las mejores primeras impresiones, pero en fin con el tiempo aprendieron a controlar su mal humor, extrañamente mientras pasaba en tiempo sus sentimientos uno por el otro se empezaron a intensificar con amor. Tiempo después de que terminaran sus estudios, el peli naranja descubrió que su tutor y novio era el heredero al trono del reino, al principio se empezó a reír como loco hasta que vio al en ese entonces rey besar al de cabellos negros como si fuera una madre…tiempo después de que el peli naranja aceptara la realidad de que su novio era el heredero al trono, el rey dejo el trono en busca del amor…en un viaje muy largo hasta llegar a su ciudad natal donde se encontraba su primer y único amor, por culpa de un rey flojo y enamorado, el de cabellos negros se volvió rey.

Volviendo al principio el rey de cabellos negro se llamaba tobio kageyama, el joven de cabellos anaranjados se llamaba shoyo hinata, extrañamente ninguno tenía el nombre de sus padres, era tal vez un reino muy poco común, en fin ellos dos eran felices juntos aunque claro a veces tenían discusiones como cualquier otra pareja, pero todo se arreglaba en la habitación donde se demostraban su amor con acciones y no con palabras, bueno tal vez si con algunas palabras como "te amo", "me…voy a co…rrer", "iré despacio", entre más palabras que expresaban su amor.

Entre el personal del castillo estaba el brujo que era un antisocial, larguirrucho de lentes y rubio, aparte de tener un humor negro, su hobbie es molestar al rey con su amado provocando sonrojos en hinata o que el rey kageyama le siga el juego, si lo segundo sucede pueden estar horas peleando hasta que llega uno de los consejeros de la corte de nombre daichi que los pone en su lugar golpeándolos, aunque claro daichi también es un fuerte caballero de la corte que lucho en varias batallas defendiendo el reino, pero ahora no vamos a hablar de él.

El brujo aparte de ser molestoso, alto y rubio, era un tsundere celoso al 100% con la doncella de la reina de la cual estaba enamorado, como este es un reino raro, la doncella era en realidad un chico de cabellos negros verdosos, con pecas que lo hacían ver muy tierno aparte de que era timido, este doncel era el preferido de la reina ya que se sentía a gusto con su presencia y podía contarle lo que quisiera sabiendo que el doncel no diría ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaban, por eso la reina lo cuidaba de pervertidos como lo eran algunos nobles, claro que también contaba con la ayuda del brujo, pero en fin el doncel estaba saliendo con el brujo en secreto, aunque todos ya sabían que salían, digamos que los gemidos que salían de la alcoba del brujo no eran del todo suaves.

Con el consejo del rey, estaba suga un tranquilo consejero de cabellos platinados de bella y calmante sonrisa que te hace amarlo al instante, aunque claro por eso ya estaba reservado con el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular, toda la gente pensaba que en su casa tenía a una bella joven de cabellos rubios con perfectas curvas que lo amaba con devoción, por supuesto que estaban equivocados porque lo que esperaba a suga era otro de los consejeros, era daichi que lo amaba con toda el alma y a veces lo dejaba sin poder sentarse por algunos días, ambos se conocieron en el pueblo y vivieron todo tipo de cosas una de ellas era que suga había tenido una prometida del reino vecino, intentaron por varios meses evitar que se casaran, pero llego el día de la boda….y descubrieron que la novia se había fugado con su amante lejos de casa. Les alegro el saber que ella estaría feliz con quien amara y el también, así que viven muy felices en el castillo.

Pero claro cómo vamos a olvidar al domador de cabellos de cabellos negros con un mechón rubio que al parecer se tiño en la misma peluquería que kenma (padre-madre de hinata), nishinoya era su nombre o para conocidos noya, es un poco bajo…muy bajo incluso más que la reina solo por unos centímetros, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de lo bajo que es…o tal vez si…no, estamos para hablar de su amor extraño con un caballero que no se sabe cómo llego a ese lugar, algunos dicen que es porque antes era un maleante y un día le intento robar al reino pero fue descubierto, otros dicen que era el arma secreta del reino…pero estaban equivocados, más bien fue noya quien le obligo a entrar a la caballería para estar cerca, en realidad era un miedoso, no tenía nada de maleante quizás la cara, pero solo eso, era un santo…era yisus!, ok no. Ellos aparte de tener una relación extraña de amor, sus portes eran muy distintos mientras noya era un enano, asahi, el caballero era un mastodonte…bueno no, pero era muy alto, en fin dicen que en el amor la altura no importa, ellos eran felices.

Tiempo después de que el rey kageyama tomara el mando llego un caballero de Rusia, pudiendo quedarse en el país un tiempo junto a su sirviente el "city boy" o yamamoto, le juro lealtad sin límites, el rey kageyama aburrido del ruso que no hablaba ruso, acepto que se quedara un tiempo y celoso de que el ruso le hablara más de 10 palabras de su querido hinata, lo envió al campo junto a su acompañante, al llegar el ruso pidió vivienda a la gente del pueblo. En la primera casa había una familia normal…con 8 hijos, al ruso le encantaban los niños, pero el dueño de la casa tenía un problema con su acompañante, así que la primera casa fue tachada de su lista, lo bueno era que no habían muchas casa eran aproximadamente 10, lo malo era que la mitad los había rechazado. En la octava casa se encontró al rubio teñido, kenma y a su lado el pelinegro con cresta de gallo, kuroo, este los miro un rato y les cerró la puerta en la cara, no los aceptaba, en la novena igual lo rechazaron y en la décima lo amenazaron con una pistola.

Sin esperanzas camino por el bosque junto a su acompañante, hasta encontrar una vieja casa al lado de un río, corrió hasta ella tropezándose con alguien, el ruso se disculpó "lo siento pequeño" le dijo a la persona…segundos después recibió una patada en el estómago que le dolió como los mil infiernos, así que esa noche durmió en la intemperie junto al "city boy", lo bueno es que 5 días después el dueño de la casa junto al lago, se presento con el nombre de yaku para ofrecerles su casa para dormir, luego de ese día empezó un lindo amor entre el ruso y el enano de yaku, dejando forever alone al "city boy".

Hay mucho, mucho más que contar por ejemplo que luego de que el ruso volviera a su país meses después, regreso al reino para estar junto al enano de yaku que lo recibió con un golpe y un beso, también llego el día en que hinata volvió a ver al rey junto a la persona que había ido a buscar a su ciudad natal, otra podría ser que kenma completo otro juego en unos días dejando a kuro con un salvajismo por relaciones amorificas (?), entre algunas cosas, pero eso se puede contar otro día.

-señor tanaka… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- hablo el profesor luego de leer la increíble historia de su alumno-yo le dije que escribiera sobre romance entre las clases sociales

-y lo hice, escribí sobre un rey que se enamoró de un pobre-se justificó el calvito- trabajaba en el campo y todo, tambien sobre un caballero ruso y un campesino

-esto no es lo que pedí, yo pedí un amor entre una noble y un campesino, ¿Dónde se supone que esta la trama?-le pregunto exhausto el profesor- ¿el villano?, ¿el final?, además usted menciono los videojuegos y pedí que se basaran en lo siglos pasados

-es que es un relato moderno

-también da insinuaciones de relaciones sexuales entre sus compañeros, no se le ocurrió usar otros nombre en vez de sus verdaderos nombres

-es que así la historia es más real

El profesor suspiro antes de ponerle un "59 pts" en su trabajo de redacción, tanaka salió feliz del salón encontrándose con ennoshita que al parecer lo estaba hace algún rato, tanaka se colocó a su lado antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al gimnasio. Ambos estaban callados, el que siempre hacia ruido era noya cuando iba con ellos, aunque la mayoría de las veces salía corriendo del salón para buscar a asahi, aunque entre ennoshita y tanaka casi siempre estaban callados se sentían cómodos con eso, al bajar las escaleras del segundo piso, por fin hablaron.

-¿Qué te dijo el profesor?-pregunto curioso ennoshita, pues antes de que tanaka le mostrara el trabajo al profesor lo leyó- ¿Cómo se puso?

-se puso raro, me dijo que yo no escribí lo que pidió, que di insinuaciones de relaciones entre mis compañeros y bla bla- tanaka parecía indiferente al recordar lo que su profesor le dijo- aunque me puso un 59, al final si le gusto mi trabajo, lo se

-si, mucho-respondió con sarcasmo ennoshita- bueno por lo menos tienes una buena nota, eso es lo que importa

-si…oye, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no escribí sobre ti- ante las palabras de tanaka, ennoshita se sorprendió- dame un lápiz, voy a escribir algo sobre ti

Ennoshita negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

-no es necesario- ennoshita volvió a caminar esperando que tanaka lo siguiera- vamos que luego daichi nos va a regañar

-que flojera, seguramente no va a notar que llegamos unos minutos tarde

Tanaka sonrió contagiándole la sonrisa, quizás no hablaban mucho, pero se entendían perfectamente, con una simples miradas se entendían, así que volvieron a caminar, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos solamente habían uno que otro alumnos por el pasillo.

De repente ennoshita sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, miro a su lado para ver que tanaka desviaba la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, sonrió para apretar más el agarre, estaba seguro que luego daichi los iba a regañar, pero estaba tan enamorado que quiso disfrutar aun más el momento antes de llegar al gimnasio.

El amor te vuelve estúpido, ennoshita lo sabía, pero era un estúpido muy feliz

-oye ennoshita después de la práctica… ¿quisieras ir a un lugar?- pregunto tanaka aun mirando hacia el otro lado- a donde tu…

Antes de terminar la frase choco con una chica que venía corriendo, la chica se disculpó y salió corriendo avergonzada, en todo ese tiempo no se soltaron de la mano

-acompáñame de regreso a casa

Tanaka sonrió y asintió, bueno quizás no era el único estúpido en la relación, ya saben dicen que el amor vuelve estúpidos a todos, nadie se puede salvar de esa bella y estúpida emoción.

* * *

><p>His~ a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí sin aburrirse, ni dormirse, les agradezco mucho.<p>

Primero que nada me disculpo por no tener tanta imaginación al escribir y que sea algo enredado, otro punto también es que la primera parte la escribió tanaka y creo que es de esas personas que son como yo que no pueden dejar de pensar ideas al escribir y lo mezclan todo, hasta que casi se vuelve incomprensible.

Esas serian mis estúpidas explicación, acepto críticas, review, comentarios sobre que tanaka o ennoshita salieron muy OCc (tengo una explicación lógica para eso…creo), más críticas, tomates…me podría preparar algo con ellos, en fin solo eso, me despido para volver a las sombras, saludos y hasta luego…tal vez.


End file.
